


The Worst Roommate

by SugaryMystery



Series: College Days [2]
Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia writing - Fandom
Genre: Asthma, Exophilia, Exophilia Writing, M/M, Orcs, Original work - Freeform, Roommates, sugary-mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: Every day you find a new excuse to resent him, but deep down, you cant let go of your crush on him.
Relationships: male character x male monster, male human x male orc, male reader x male monster
Series: College Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693108
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Worst Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this story, with the collages that inspire them, and more on my Tumblr; sugary-mystery.tumblr.com <3

‘’I keep telling you, man!’’ Raguk laughs ironically. ‘’Your ass will turn into a rock if you don’t get up from that chair. I know it's been awful cold lately but there's still some sunlight in the evening. Give it a try would you?’’

I roll my eyes but don’t bother looking at him, I'm too inspired to look away from my laptop. ''I'm almost done, don't worry''

He comes over and peeks at what I’ve been writing for the last couple of hours, it bothers me that I can smell the strong cologne he’s using as he leans over me, and it bothers me even more than it suits him perfectly as if the smell of rain forest was made for him. Does liking the way he smells makes me a bit of a weirdo? 

‘’You’ve written twenty pages already?! Dude, give yourself a break!’’ he gasps almost in horror.

‘’I’ll stop when I’m done with this topic, which is only a pair of paragraphs more. I’ll make dinner tonight, something quick so there will be leftovers for tomorrow’’ I try to reassure him so he can leave me alone. He smells so good is making me lose focus, he looks good too.

He steps away and grabs the laundry basket with my dirty clothes. ‘’About tonight, I’ll be leaving around six and I don’t know if I’ll come back later, so have dinner without me. But please, rest before you’ll burn your eyes’’

‘’Are you going to another orgy?’’ I try to tease him, but he smirks instead.

‘’Hell yeah! I’ll be going to a massive orgy with the football team and everybody will be using slutty costumes! What a shame you weren’t invited’’ I can hear the sarcasm in his voice but I’m not sure if I shouldn’t believe him. Pretty sure he’ll be more than okay having fun with the entire football team, not sure about the costumes though.

‘’Well, have fun I guess. Wash your hand before coming back though’’. And with that, he laughs and leaves my room.

I stretch my arms up and close my eyes for a second. As annoying as he can be he’s right, my head is aching from being too many hours in front of the screen. I always have my inhalers near me and the kettle is always ready with water for tea, an old habit of mine. I know Raguk worries more than he should and it angers me, but only because it gives me a sense of hope I don't want to feel again. 

* * *

I met Raguk over three years ago thanks to an announcement looking for a roommate. The place was bigger than I expected, and the price was incredibly good, he also seemed like a nice and friendly person so I didn’t think twice and move over in a couple of weeks. Back then, I had a different perception about him, in fact, for the first months we started living I had a massive crush on him! His majestic tattoos that filled most of his rosy skin, his long and neatly braided hair that always smelled so good, how he always groomed and took care of his long beard, and he always wore expensive colognes, not to mention he had a great fashion sense. He was just, _too_ handsome not to notice.

We had our own way of functioning; he was very clean and tidy and took care of most of the place just fine. I was very good at cooking thanks to my sister's influence so I made all the meals and snacks, as well as the shopping which helped our budget a lot. Our first direct interactions were kind of awkward but soon we found ourselves laughing and sharing more with each day that passed.

That was before the second month.

As we continued seeing each other each morning we grew confident with one another. He was the one who proposed that we end up becoming good friends instead of just being strangers that live together, which I happily agreed on.

On one casual evening, I asked him if he had a partner of sorts, I found it curious that in all the weeks that had passed no one had come to visit him. He explained to me that, even though he was pansexual and often had fun with some people, he didn’t want to start a relationship with anybody and instead wanted to enjoy as much as possible. He told me he wasn't repellent to the idea of a loving partner but didn't think he could leave his friends without feeling like he would regret it, we both were still young, and to compromise could be big deal to some. I had the idea that orcs would be the most committed about relationships, wanting to jump straight into marriage. Raguk proved me wrong.

I'm not going to lie, my heart broke a little after hearing those words. It was that usual deception you have whenever you crush rejects you, but I accepted it. At that moment I thought it was over for me, so I tried to conform myself just by being friends with one another. I told him that I supported him and that he didn't have to worry about making me uncomfortable, that I understood and we could make things work if he wanted to bring someone over. We were friends after all.

But, things weren’t going to be that easy.

He would spend days out just partying and I would only see him a couple of times in the week, at most. Our usual breakfasts together quickly vanished in the past, and I felt a little left out too. He wasn’t much of a drinker but a couple of times he came back drunk and I had to move it, _somehow_ , to his bedroom and watch over him until morning. At that time I thought I already knew him well and things shouldn't surprise me or annoy me at all, so I kept telling myself that I shouldn’t think much about it since he was free to live his life how he wanted. We were still friends after all.

The issues came when, after three months of living together, he started bringing up his dates to our place. I met most of them and it was nice to have others complimenting my cooking, but I grew annoyed whenever I couldn’t focus on my projects or sleep peacefully with all the grunting and moaning coming from his room. And things didn't end up there! There was a time when I end up tripping with someone’s high heels and end up with a black eye, or that time when someone had puked in our shower and I just realized it when I was already in it, or the guy that was still drunk and end up peeing in our plants because he didn’t remember where the bathroom was! The house soon became a mess and I no longer felt welcomed in the house.

I talked to him one morning, we were both tired and grumpy but I managed to say everything without enraging over the issue. At first, I thought he would be mad and would tell me to find some other place to stay, or worse, kick me out and throwing my stuff through the window! But to my surprise, he didn’t. He just told me he didn’t think it would be that troublesome for me, that it wasn't his intention to make me clean his messes, and promised me to do something about it.

It surprised me because he looked so guilty and ashamed of himself, I instantly regretted my choice of words but I couldn’t back off, I didn’t want to leave despite everything that had happened. I always thought orcs would be full of pride and rage, but he apologized for not considering my feelings about the issue. That’s why I know Raguk isn’t a bad guy, he’s the best fucking friend I’ve ever had, even though we have different opinions and lifestyles. That didn't help with the crush I tried to forget, somehow I always end up falling again for him no matter how much I tried to deny or forget about it. He's just too easy to fall in love with.

* * *

Once I finished my report I felt lazier than ever. The idea of having to make diner for one seems so much of a waste of time and energy I no longer had. My body has been feeling a little heavy than usual and my throat feels a bit tight, it should worry me more but I always have my reliever inhaler close to me in case something triggers my asthma. I make a small note in my agenda when I finish my tests and group projects to schedule a visit with my doctor just in case.

As I finish sending my work to my teacher I should have felt relieved that the next few weeks were going to be free of stress, but suddenly, I felt how all the tiredness and lack of sleep fell over my shoulders. I had to rest my head on my keyboard because everything felt blurry and I couldn’t focus my sight well, I felt a bit nauseous too.

I hear a loud banging on the door followed by heavy footsteps in the distance. I assumed that Raguk must have come back from his party but I wasn't sure how late it was, all I knew was that it must be well past ten. I couldn’t even lift my head to see the window to confirm it was night already. I felt so tired, my head started to spin and my throat felt tight all of the sudden. 

‘’Hey’’ he knocked at my door. ‘’The kitchen looks exactly the same since I left. You didn’t eat, did you?’’ He knocked again but I couldn't respond, despite wanting to reply I felt as if I had some sort of weight on top of me that wouldn't let me move no matter how much I struggled. Finally, he opened the door. ‘’Listen, if you didn’t have time to clean than you could have left me the dishes for later. You’re always so skinny I fear one day you’ll break in half!’’ he paused for a second. ‘’Are you alright?’’

He came over and slightly shook me, I could only let out a deep breath. He touched my forehead and panicked. ‘’You’re burning!’’ The last thing I noticed was Raguk lifting me and placing me in the bed, the cold sheets feel good against my burning skin but soon after being covered by them the heat became overwhelming. I could only hear rapid movement here and there, Raguk mumbling nonsense I didn't understand, maybe in orcish but I cannot say for true. At some point, he helped me drink something and use my inhaler before everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up the next day with a cold cloth in my forehead and the smell of hot herbal tea beside me. I try to sit but cough invades me, my throat is killing me and my head feels on fire. Hearing all the commotion, Raguk rushes towards me and helps me with my inhaler. I took deep breathes slowly and soon I can breathe a little better but the swollenness I feel in my throat makes it difficult. 

‘’Better?’’ he asks and I nod, falling back into the pillow. ‘’How are you feeling?’’ I could only close my eyes slowly and frown. ‘’Still hurts, I suppose’’ he picks the steaming cup and helps me drink the liquid slowly. It’s lemon tea with honey and mint.

‘’I was dead worried, you know. I didn’t know what to do since I couldn't be sure if you had an attack or you just were tired’’. His tone is soft but I can see from his body language that he’s restraining his rage. He’s still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but I’m not sure if he’s wearing his usual cologne or not, I can barely smell anything. ‘’You didn’t even eat last night or the night before, I assume. No wonder you ended up getting sick. Especially with this cold!’’

He puts his hands on his face and sighs loudly. I try to sit up again but it causes great pain in my chest. I try to reach him and takes my hand which looks so small in his. desperately trying to reach him. He smiles faintly making my heart ache in a different way.

‘’I’m sorry’’ I’m not sure why he’s apologizing when I was the one who didn't take proper care of himself. ‘’I don’t want to yell at you but you’re so blind some times. Well, that’s my fault too for only throwing indirect comments instead of just talking to you’’ he laughs. ‘’I’ll leave you to rest, okay. I’ll bring some take-out from that place you like so much. Nothing spicy, okay?’’ I manage to smile and nod a little.

He brings me a bowl of egg-drop soup and a small portion of white rice, my taste buds can barely taste the soup but the medicine for the cold cannot be taken with an empty stomach. Raguk brings his portion of take-out to my room, sitting in my chair and making small talk, although I was used to eating alone I appreciated the company. Its been so long since we chat follow by comfortable silence as we take small bites of food.

Still, I could feel a little bit of tension between us. He would often steal glances at me whenever he thought I wasn’t paying attention to him. I knew I owed him an apology for worrying him, despite been often careful with my condition I was too absorbed in that report to think of anything else, knowing very well what could happen to me.

Once we finish our meal he quickly throws the packages away and comes back to my room. He stands in the door so awkwardly, I couldn’t help but chuckle, making me cough a little. He rushes to me with worry, but I only needed a few seconds to recover my breath. ‘’Please don’t be scared, I’ve worried you enough for the week’’

‘’You don’t get it’’ he murmurs. Sitting beside me on the bed. ‘’It’s not as easy as just forget about you. If something were to happen to you I wouldn’t forgive myself!’’

‘’Come on, Raguk’’ I roll my eyes. ‘’You don’t need to be dramatic-‘’

‘’I’m not’’ he answers shortly and cutting my words. For a good amount of seconds we just stared at each other, his deep green eyes seemed so serious and beautiful as ever. When was the last time I saw them this close? He inched closer to me, slowly, until we were only a nose apart. I felt the loud beating of my heart against my tight chest, my stomach feeling weird as if I had eaten something weird. Before either of us could say something, he pressed those large lips against mine in one swift motion.

He kissed me with such shyness and nervousness I have a hard time believing he was truly kissing me. I remember seeing him making out on the couch with someone else, their tongues having no trouble exploring each other’s mouths. A rush of frustration hit me, ‘’so I’m not good enough?’’ I think. Without thinking I pull him by his long hair to deepen the kiss, making him gasp, taking his breath in seconds.

He moans, not sure where to put his hands so he keeps them in the air as I keep enjoying my time with him. He tastes like the spices and something earthy and sweet, maybe he was eating curry? I know he loves foods with sweeter flavors. It was a little different from what I was used to, his tusks were awkwardly in the way, but I keep pushing forward, desperate to get the most out of this moment.

I have to pull away sooner than I wanted, my lungs already empty of air. ‘’Sorry’’ It’s all I can think to say while he looks at me with such lovely eyes full of tenderness.

‘’Don’t be’’ he pulls me from my waist as I hug his wide neck. ‘’I wanted to do that for a while now’’

‘’What?!’’ Raguk laughs at my surprise.

‘’It's true! I never knew how to tell you, neither I knew what were your thoughts about me, especially after- well, you know I love to fool around too. But I started falling for you after a couple of weeks living together. I don't know, it just felt natural, right, to be with you and have you beside me. But you were always so distant and cold, I just figured you weren't interested in the slightest, so I tried to fill that spot somehow. And my friends were always available to keep me company’’ he nuzzled against my neck, his bear tickled a bit. ''If I knew how you felt I would have dropped everything''

‘’That never truly bothered me. It started to become a problem when your partners would break something, but overall it was okay with me’’ I rested my head in his shoulder. ‘’I have to admit that I was a little jelly too, but, I was nobody to tell you what to do. And I believe that made you happy in a way’’

He laughs. ‘’Well, I can’t hide anything from you’’ he rubs my back gently, somehow easing the pain in my chest. ‘’Are you really okay with it? I don't want to make you feel left out, or that you aren't important to me at all''

''It's just sex, Raguk. As long as you take care of yourself I don't mind having an open relationship with you. You know sex isn't precisely my thing so I don't think I could be part of it, what I'm sure about is that I would like to try this with you. Having a deeper relationship''

He kisses me again, softer. ''I would never force you to do something you don’t want or don't like’’

‘’It’s not that I don’t like sex or that I’m sex-repulsive. It’s just not much of my liking, but I wouldn’t mind doing it from time to time if only to try’’

‘’With me?’’ he asks as if it wouldn’t be obvious.

‘’Who else, you silly orc!’’ he sighs in relief, wrapping those thick arms around me and making feel as if nothing in the world could ruin this moment. ‘’I’m just happy knowing our feelings are mutual’’

‘’I want to make something clear’’ he pulls away and grabs my hands in his, eyes serious once again. ‘’What I feel, these feelings and intentions, are yours only. I want you to be mine, and I’ll be yours too. I have every intention to take you out for dinner, probably buy you a bunch of gifts too, and you’ll have to accept the fact that I’ll be double worried about you from now own’’ I snort. ‘’Don’t laugh, I meant everything I say. We are going to be mates, which means taking care of each other’’

‘’Well. I wouldn’t mind that’’ We both turn as my phone rings, it was a notification from my teacher. Apparently, due to _''personal reasons''_ the date to send the report was extended. ‘’I almost have an attack because of this fucking report!’’ I sigh and fall back into the pillows, Raguk laughs and covers me with the sheets before kissing my forehead.

‘’Better take the time to rest now. I don’t want to see you on your laptop until you fully recover’’

‘’Would you still kiss me goodnight?’’

He smirks. ‘’You know I will!’’


End file.
